The Date/Gallery
In an attempt to stop Lord Hater from destroying a planet due to his date not showing up, Wander has Sylvia pretend to be a date for him. Assuming the role of "Linguini Von Breadstick", Sylvia struggles hard to enjoy a romantic dinner and other romantic events to keep Lord Hater impressed. Hater's Crushed Date S1e16a The Date Opening planet.png S1e16a Wander and Sylvia close up.png S1e16a Wander '' Should we say Hi .png S1e16a Sylvia '' No! What is he doing here ''.jpg S1e16a Hater sitting at another table.jpg S1e16a Hater '' Later ''.jpg S1e16a Hater '' She'll be here, okay ''.jpg S1e16a Hater throws a candle.jpg S1e16a Hater throws a candle again.jpg S1e16a Wander '' Poor Lord Hater ''.jpg S1e16a Slyvia starts to laugh.jpg S1e16a Slyvia '' Are you kidding This is hilarious! ''.jpg S1e16a Sylvia '' We got fancy dinner AND a show! ''.jpg S1e16a Hater sighs.jpg S1e16a Sylvia '' It serves him right for being a jerk all the time ''.jpg S1e16a Wander '' Awww ''.jpg S1e16a Wander '' Maybe if someone give him a chance ''.jpg S1e16a Sylvia '' Maybe we should mind our own beeswax! ''.jpg S1e16a Sylvia '' So he got shilted ''.jpg S1e16a Sylvia '' It's not the end of the world ''.jpg S1e16a Hater '' Hey Peepers ''.jpg S1e16a Hater '' Yeah, the king of this stupid planet was totally lying! ''.jpg S1e16a Hater '' Whatever ''.jpg S1e16a Hater '' I'm gonna head back to the ship ''.jpg S1e16a Lord Hater 'BLOW THIS PLANET TO KINGDOM COME!!!' part 2.jpg S1e16a Lord Hater pushes a button.JPG S1e16a A missel pops out from the main hanger of his ship.jpg S1e16a Sylvia '' Okay. so it is the end of this world! ''.png S1e16a Wander gasps.jpg S1e16a Wander '' This is a disaster! ''.jpg S1e16a Wander shaking Sylvia.jpg S1e16a Wander with dizzy Sylvia.JPG S1e16a Sylvia '' Who in the right mind would go on a date with Lord Hater ''.jpg S1e16a Wander smiles at Sylvia.png Enter Linguini Von Breadstick S1e16a Hater throws a paper at the waiter.jpg S1e16a Sylvia on a disguise.jpg S1e16a Sylvia '' I feel oh so rejected and vulnerable ''.jpg S1e16a Wander thumbs up.jpg S1e16a Hater '' Things just got.... interesting ''.jpg S1e18a Title card.jpg S1e16a Sylvia '' You know, gettin' blown up doesn't seem that bad ''.jpg S1e16a Wander '' Come on Syl! ''.jpg S1e16a Wander '' The fate of the planet depends.. ''.jpg S1e16a Wander '' ....on your sparkling dinner conversation! ''.jpg S1e16a Wander '' All you have to do is make him feel ''.jpg S1e16a Wander '' Good and confident ''.jpg S1E18aP001.png S1E18aP002.png S1E18aP003.png The Dinner S1E18aP004.png S1E18aP005.png S1E18aP006.png S1E18aP007.png S1E18aP008.png S1E18aP009.png S1E18aP010.png S1E18aP011.png S1E18aP012.png S1E18aP013.png S1E18aP014.png S1E18aP015.png S1E18aP016.png S1E18aP017.png S1E18aP018.png S1E18aP019.png S1E18aP020.png S1E18aP021.png S1E18aP022.png S1E18aP023.png S1E18aP024.png S1E18aP025.png S1e18a Fast forward sequence 1.jpg S1e18a Fast forward sequence 2.jpg S1e18a Second fast forward sequence 1.jpg S1e18a Second fast forward sequence 2.jpg S1e18a Second fast forward sequence 3.jpg S1e18a Second fast forward sequence 4.jpg S1e18a Third fast forward sequence 1.jpg S1e18a Third fast forward sequence 2.jpg S1e18a Third fast forward sequence 3.jpg S1e18a Third fast forward sequence 4.jpg S1e18a Third fast forward sequence 5.jpg S1e18a Third fast forward sequence 6.jpg S1e18a Third fast forward sequence 7.jpg S1e18a Third fast forward sequence 8.jpg S1e18a Third fast forward sequence 9.jpg S1e18a Fourth fast forward sequence 1.jpg S1e18a Fourth fast forward sequence 2.jpg S1e18a Fifth fast forward sequence 1.jpg S1e18a Fifth fast forward sequence 2.jpg S1e18a Fifth fast forward sequence 3.jpg S1E18aP026.png S1E18aP027.png S1E18aP028.png S1E18aP029.png S1E18aP030.png S1E18aP031.png Carnival Montage S1E18aP032.png S1E18aP033.png S1E18aP034.png S1E18aP035.png S1E18aP036.png S1E18aP037.png S1E18aP038.png S1E18aP039.png S1E18aP040.png S1E18aP041.png S1E18aP042.png S1E18aP043.png S1E18aP044.png S1E18aP045.png S1E18aP046.png S1E18aP047.png S1E18aP048.png S1E18aP049.png S1E18aP050.png S1E18aP051.png S1E18aP052.png S1E18aP053.png The Proposal S1E18aP054.png S1E18aP055.png S1E18aP056.png S1E18aP057.png S1E18aP058.png S1E18aP059.png S1E18aP060.png S1E18aP061.png S1E18aP062.png S1E18aP063.png S1E18aP064.png S1E18aP065.png S1E18aP066.png S1E18aP067.png S1E18aP068.png S1E18aP069.png S1E18aP070.png S1E18aP071.png S1E18aP072.png S1E18aP073.png S1E18aP074.png S1E18aP075.png The Wedding S1E18aP076.png S1E18aP077.png S1E18aP078.png S1E18aP079.png S1E18aP080.png S1E18aP081.png S1E18aP082.png S1E18aP083.png S1E18aP084.png S1E18aP085.png S1E18aP086.png S1E18aP087.png S1E18aP088.png S1E18aP089.png S1E18aP090.png S1E18aP091.png S1E18aP092.png S1E18aP093.png S1E18aP094.png S1E18aP095.png S1E18aP096.png S1E18aP097.png S1E18aP098.png S1E18aP099.png S1E18aP100.png S1E18aP101.png S1E18aP102.png S1E18aP103.png Epilogue S1E18aP104.png S1e16a Wander and Sylvia floating.jpg S1e16a Wander and Sylvia inside the orbble.jpg S1e16a Wander '' Phew ''.jpg S1e16a Wander '' Planet Lemoria is saved ''.jpg S1e16a Wander '' Hater's regained his confidence ''.jpg S1e16a Sylvia '' And we're both still stingle! ''.jpg S1e16a Sylvia pauses.jpg S1e16a Sylvia '' I better have been the 6 ''.jpg S1e16a Lord Hater's ship.jpg S1e16a Hater '' WOO! Free man! ''.jpg S1e16a Hater '' set a course for ladies! ''.jpg S1e16a Peepers '' You mean Sylvia and Wander in dresses ''.jpg S1e16a Hater '' WHAT!! ''.jpg 'To return to the episode summary for " ", click here.''' Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries